Denial
by mg Sheppard
Summary: John and Elizabeth get into a little trouble after Elizabeth accompanies the team offworld and must find a way to save themselves. Shweir
1. Chapter 1

Title: Denial

Author: Bebda Sheppard

Summary: He'd failed because he had wanted so badly to suceed; to save her.

Ships: Shweir...later on

Spoilers: slight mentions of The Storm and the Eye.

* * *

Chapter One

"You know McKay. I really don't need this right now." Major John Sheppard said through gritted teeth as he flew the puddle jumper back to the stargate after his team was unceremoniously kicked out of the village they had been visiting. His anger towards the astrophysicist was wearing thin.

"You can't possibly blame me for this. I…I was merely doing some…research." A grunt sounded in front of Rodney as he attempted to describe his interaction with the latest natives. "Well Ford, I really didn't see you attempting to be productive."

"Rodney, while he did not perform any extra tasks to learn about the Yequida, he did not defame an ancient relic." Teyla gently pointed out.

" And damnit Rodney! You know how important this was to Elizabeth." Sheppard remarked. "We really…"

* * *

"…needed that food," Dr. Elizabeth Wier pounded the table in frustration, much to the bewilderment of the others sitting around her in the Atlantis metting room. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples; however, all her thoughts wandered to John Sheppard who had been studying her during the briefing. She knew he was the only one noticing her constant headaches and it unnerved her. Elizabeth had always gotten headaches at one time or another but had never needed to worry about causing others, besides maybe Carson, concern. She took another deep breath. "It's alright Rodney just tell me what happened."

"It began as just another boring introduction to a primitive culture. The usual useless banter about Ancestors' Rings and the never ending threat of the Wraith occurred. Naturally my superior observation skills led me to take note of a small ancient ruin on the far west side of the village. Ford and I broke away to investigate it further as Major and Teyla stayed to attempt to trade for some food.

"Once we arrived at the Ancient Temple the possibility of finding something useful quickly diminished. While the writings may once have been useful they are now in poor condition because of the humid environment on the planet. The one item I did deem as salvageable was a medium size tablet which appeared to be able to more to reveal something inside. There was again indiscernible writing on the front but we had nothing to lose by opening it."

This remark received a grunt from Sheppard which Rodney ignored and continued.

"I slid the tablet to reveal a staff, less than a meter long and somehow reminiscent of a ZPM. Well obviously I was intrigued." Rodney continued. "I took it out from its resting place and I twirled it around a couple of times not expecting the native to take offense."

"Take offense!" Sheppard cried jumping out of his seat. "Take offense! Rodney it was like a bomb had gone off! Their demeanor completely changed. One moment they were about to give us all the food we could ask for and then BAM they were pushing us out the door!"

"Yes well, that…that was regrettable."

"Regrettable! Will you listen to this Elizabeth! Rodney we needed…"

"That's enough Major." Elizabeth yelled, still fighting back the ever persistent headache. John backed down once he saw he was only adding to her pain. "It's fine Major. Or at least it will be. They didn't use violence to push you out of the village, did they?"

"No," Sheppard answered begrudgingly, "Mostly they just assured us we now had no chance of completing a trade because of the…how did they say it? Oh yeah. Because of 'the vulgar man who belittled the Ancestors' great gift.'"

"Well," Elizabeth weighed her options, "Good, then I will return with you all to M9B-288 tomorrow and hopefully salvage a new trade relationship. Thank you, that's all for today."

Elizabeth pushed back her chair from the table and quickly exited the room not noticing John Sheppard quickly walk over to Rodney.

"Now look what you've done." Sheppard commanded. "You know she's been under a lot of stress lately and you know I hate taking her off world. God McKay, do you have to make any and every situation worse?"

"Well, you'll be happy to know I will not be returning with you to, how you say, 'make this situation worse'." Rodney mocked. "I don't think they would be very excited to see me."

"Oh don't think you're getting out of this one McKay. Be ready with an oscar worthy apology because I am not taking Dr. Weir off-world unless I know we're going to get something out of it."

Sheppard briskly walked out of the room leaving Rodney to contemplate how married to that idea John was.

* * *

"Sir?" 

"Yes."

"We have new report from Atlantis. We've learned that SGA-1 along with Doctor Weir will be going returning to M9B-288 tomorrow to try to repair relations with the Yequida."

"Thank you private. You're dismissed."

Commander Acastus Kolya smiled as he walked to the window. The intel from their spy in Atlantis had been, up till this point, too slow to be useful. But now Kolya had a chance to take his revenge and, with the addition of Doctor Weir, he knew it had been worth the wait.

* * *

Uh-Oh! It's Kolya! Well...thanks for reading my story please review so I can put up the next chapter! constructive criticism is much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

A bit longer chapter, enjoy

* * *

Chapter two 

"You know Rodney, if you did not ask so often how far we are from our destination perhaps time would pass faster." Teyla suggested as her team and Dr. Weir trekked through the forest between the Yequida Village and the stargate.

They had been following the established path for about five minutes and not surprisingly by this point Teyla was the only one still talking to Rodney. Ford and Sheppard were completely fed up with him and Elizabeth was unusually unattentive to the conversations around her.

"Yeah Rodney, better yet, just shut up." John exchanged glances with Rodney begging him to remember their conversation after the debriefing. John didn't want to waste his energy trying to ignore Rodney when he needed to be protecting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped abruptly. John quickly raised his gun and looked to her to ask what she had seen.

"Sorry, just a shoelace, Major." Elizabeth said with an uneasy smile, obviously uncomfortable with John's jumpiness. "I was about to trip on it."

"God Sheppard, you'd think someone had just blown up 5/6ths of a solar system." Rodney mocked.

"Uh!" Sheppard grunted as he moved past Elizabeth and Ford. He pulled Rodney aside. "As I've said, I'm really irritable right now and I do not need this McKay!"

His last shout was so loud that it momentarily covered the sudden eruption of gunfire that had befallen SGA-1.

"Ford, take Weir!" Sheppard shouted as Rodney and he ran to the nearest line of trees, unfortunately the opposite direction of Ford and Weir.

"Why the hell are they shooting at us? I thought they were pacifists!" Rodney screamed. But as he went to start shooting again he got hit in the shoulder and immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

Sheppard's radio crackled. "Major, I believe they are using stunners; however I do not think we should handle the situation any differently." Teyla suggested. "This violence was completely unprovoked."

"Agreed. We have no idea what these people want and why the hell they decided to go completely crazy on us." Sheppard called back over the radio. "Ford get out of here!" Then Sheppard felt an object jab his back.

"Don't turn around."

John knew that voice but he couldn't place it.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh don't worry. She's in good hands."

And his world went black.

* * *

Elizabeth's Point of View ((_thoughts_

_My God, Rodney, shut up!_ I thought to myself. _We've only been walking for five minutes. It surprises me I don't get more complaints from your team._

I smiled at the thought of what Rodney's team really thought of him. I was with John's team on M9B-288, the Yequida's planet and while I was not as tired as Rodney, or at least as tired as he said he was, my headache was back. I rubbed my temple but stopped once I noticed John looking at me.

I really felt like telling him off for staring but then I would have had to admit I noticed when he'd been looking at me. _Why has he been watching me so much lately? Obviously it's nice. Ha! That's laughable. Don't flatter yourself, Elizabeth. He only cares because he has to._

At that moment I noticed my shoelace was dangerously close to tripping me so I stopped. Not surprisingly, Sheppard immediately went into soldier mode.

"Sorry, just a shoelace, Major." I said with an uneasy smile. _My goodness, you're jumpy this afternoon Major._ "I was just about to trip on it."

I bent down to tie it as I heard Rodney say something and felt John rush past me. I stood up and was just about to say something to Ford when I felt a burst of energy wiz past my left shoulder.

"What the…?" but by then Ford had grabbed me and dragged me to the nearest tree cover which appeared not to have burst of energy coming out of it.

Once there, he threw me behind a log and tossed me a gun. Before I could even contemplate clicking the safety off, I heard Sheppard call something to Ford. Ford quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We sprinted away so quickly I was positive it would be impossible for anyone to find us. After a few minutes of running, Ford slowed down.

"I think we've lost them for now but we need to the…" Ford raised his gun as footsteps sounded around us. Suddenly we were surrounded by Genii. I knew all too well who was leading this band of soldiers and, as if on cue, the shape of Commander Acastus Kolya was illuminated by the sun as he moved out from the trees.

"Dr. Weir, Lt. Ford, we're so glad you could join us."

I cringed as he spoke. _Does he ever just give up?  
_  
"Well this has been fun." He mocked as he pointed a gun at me, but just before the energy burst hit me, Ford jumped in front of it and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, yes that was very brave of Lt. Ford, but if you two haven't been paying attention, we haven't been shooting to kill; just to stun. We would never think of killing you, Dr. Weir, or any of your team. At least…not yet."

I shivered as he looked me up and down. He motioned beside me and two pairs of strong hands grabbed me as he readjusted his stunner.

"Wait! What about John?" I asked struggling against the hands that held me, though I knew it was futile.

"Oh don't worry about him, you're the one in trouble." Kolya sneered. "I'm setting your stun a little bit higher so that you won't try to talk to Major Sheppard while I send my first message."

With that Kolya shot me point blank.

* * *

"Major Sheppard, wake up" Dr. Zelenka screamed shaking Sheppard's body violently. 

"Dr. Zelenka!" Dr. Carson Beckett cried running into Major Sheppard's curtained off area. "This is not the right way to wake up a patient. Stop!"

"Well maybe so, but he hasn't been hurt. And since you've assured us he'll be fine we need to know what happened!" Radek yelled as he continued to shake Sheppard.

"Radek, I'm not asking" Carson said while pulling Radek forcefully away from Sheppard; however, John then sat up with a start breathing heavily and scanning his surroundings.

"Whoa there laddie, calm down." Carson instructed as he gently pushed John back onto his pillow.

"Kolya! Kolya was there." John pleaded as he tried to sit back up.

"And you can't do anything about that now."

"Well we actually...wait, where's Elizabeth, and the others?" John asked as he realized they we not in the infirmary beds surrounding him.

"Uh, we were hoping you could tell us lad." John's heart dropped. He'd failed. Kolya had his team and Elizabeth.

"Ok, then we need to go look for them now!" John demanded as he jumped out of bed, ignoring the slight ache all over his body from the stunner and getting dressed.

"But Major…"Carson interjected only to get a look from Sheppard ending all discussion.

* * *

As Sheppard walked into the control room, Peter Grodin turned to him. "Um, Major I think you'll want to see this."

Peter turned on the video message they had received five minutes earlier.

"Why hello, Major Sheppard it's nice to see you again." Kolya said smiling. "Since we seem to cross paths so often no need for introductions. I believe I have something you want."

Kolya motioned to his right as the camera moved to reveal his team bound and gagged on the ground in the corner. "Oh and more importantly,"Kolya said with glee, "we also have the wonderful Elizabeth Weir with us." Kolya laughed as the camera moved to show Elizabeth's semi-conscious form tied to a chair. Kolya stroked her cheek and laughed again. "Though Lt. Ford fought valiantly to protect her, I would have to say Major you are losing your touch."

Koyla bent down and kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head. John felt as though he was going to be sick. He couldn't bear seeing Elizabeth look so fragile and helpless.

"So Major I have a proposition for you." Kolya said continuing to stand beside Elizabeth. "I'll give you four hours to try to rescue your team before we kill one. Then every hour longer it takes you we will kill another member of your team until there are none left. Maybe we'll even start with Lizzie here."

The screen went fuzzy.

* * *

So thanks again for reading my story and I hope it was a little bit more exciting then chapter one. Please review I would love to hear what other think.  



	3. Chapter 3

Rating change: I uped the rating to T because of the language in this chapter and beyond.

Another long chapter. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3 

"My God, does he ever shut up?" One of the Genii guards screamed as Rodney continued to blab on about something.

"No, he does not." McKay answered.

"Well maybe if I go and have a little fun with Dr. Weir, over there, you'll shut up." The guard laughed and walked over to Elizabeth's slightly more conscious form but Kolya stepped in front of him.

"You know I would like Dr. McKay to shut up as much as the next man, but Dr. Weir is off limits until Sheppard gets here."

"John?" Elizabeth asked sleepily. "John!"

"It's alright Elizabeth, he'll be here soon enough." Kolya mocked as he twisted one of her curls in his finger. She tried to pull away but Kolya grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "I wouldn't make me angry, Dr. Weir. While I only want to cause Sheppard pain I'm not opposed to making it more painful for you."

"What do you want?" Weir asked, becoming progressively more lucid and hoping to understand the situation better.

"Revenge. He killed my men and made a fool of me."

That was enough for Rodney. "You childish, little pompish, snot-nosed…umph!" He was cut off as a guard rammed the butt of his gun into Rodney's stomach.

"So Liz, how do you feel about me?" Kolya brought his face close to her to ask the question and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Go to Hell." Elizabeth said and spat on him. Elizabeth let out a yelp as she smacked her.

"Now that's not very diplomatic of you Dr. Weir. I've always heard you were so personable but I also always guess that underneath there, there is a real women with so much rage…" He tasted every word he said relishing in the fact that he was making Dr. Elizabeth Weir's blood boil.

"So what should I do to truly torment you while I make Major Sheppard suffer?" As he said this he noticed her resolve completely change when he mentioned Sheppard. "Oh! What is that I see? Has the Atlantean leader fallen for her military commander?"

Elizabeth knew she couldn't keep the emotion from her face. She looked away and tried to calm herself. _It's not like he cares for you in that way. Don't let Kolya torture you over something you only wished existed._

Elizabeth straightened up and looked him right in the eye with her best unbaised face. "I care no more for Major Sheppard than for anyone else on my expedition."

"Oh but Dr. Weir, we both know that's not true, whether he returns the affection or not." Kolya smiled. He paused, thinking. "I have a wonderful idea for the two of you."

Two guards untied Elizabeth and pulled her to her feet. They pushed her out of the room leaving Teyla, McKay, and Ford to wonder if they would ever see either John or Elizabeth again.

* * *

Major Sheppard crouched down behind a crate on M7S-295 staring at his life signs detector. While he knew full well that it was a trap, Kolya was far too smart to leave a gate address, John didn't care. He had to get his team back and more importantly he had to get Elizabeth back.

Sheppard tapped his radio and whispered. "I've got 10 life signs in a room located in the middle of the complex. Bates, Laylind, take up the rear and everyone keep your eyes open for anything fishy. Move out."

Sheppard, with his gun raised, quietly moved down the hallway. _Why did I let Elizabeth come? And why did I walk away from her? If Kolya does anything to her I'll…I'll. Ok remember she's you're boss and that's why you should feel this way, John. Or at least that's the official reason you feel this way._

Sheppard stopped and signaled for his team to follow suit. There was movement in the room. Four people had left and were moving quickly down a hallway deeper into the complex. Once the four were far enough away, Sheppard motioned for his team to move forward. Silently they went through the maze of hallways until they were outside the room which now housed six life signs.

"Three people have not moved during are approach and they are sitting in the north corner of the room. Assume they are ours. Set to stun just in case. Let's go!"

Sheppard kicked down the door and quickly scanned the room. There were two guards standing around Teyla, Rodney, and Ford and one, which had spun around abruptly when Sheppard kicked open the door, was only five feet to Sheppard's left. Unfortunately that guard got off the first shot and hit Sheppard in his right arm just as John stunned him. One of the other guards got a shot off before he and the other guard were stunned.

"My God Sheppard, what took you…"

"Where's Elizabeth?" Sheppard questioned after he realized she wasn't in the room. _Oh no, was she one of those four?_

Teyla answered. "Major, she and Kolya left a minute ago but I suggest you wait because he hinted that he would set a trap for…"

"Laylind. Hayes. Come with me. Everyone else return to the gate." John commanded before sprinting out of the room, gun at the ready. He stared at his life signs detector for guidance as Laylind and Hayes sprinted after him.

The four life signs John saw leave the room earlier were now deeper in the complex. John ran at full speed, knowing he was making too much noise, but not caring. As they came closer he slowed. The four had stopped in the middle of an intersection of two hallways and Sheppard directed Laylind and Hayes to surround the four from the other hallway.

John slowly approached but ignored the voice in his head that was screaming that it was too easy. He didn't care he needed to get Elizabeth back.

In the blink of an eye the situation did a 'one-eighty'. Laylind and Hayes were down, presumably dead, and Sheppard was surround by at least 15 Genii soldiers. Sheppard lowered his weapon knowing it was futile to fight. One of the soldiers took away his tactical vest and any other weapons John had. His hazel eyes finally fell upon Elizabeth who stood beside Kolya with her mouth gagged. Kolya chuckled as he saw where Sheppard was looking and he stepped forward to get John's attention.

"Major Sheppard, I'm surprised at you. I would have expected much more. But I bet you're wondering why you didn't detect my men on your approach. Well, we have created new technology which allows us to select who is shown on your life signs detector." Kolya grinned evilly. "So Major Sheppard, why _have_ you been so reckless to save Dr. Weir?"

Kolya asked roughly pulling Elizabeth up next to him. Elizabeth tried to reassure John she was aright but he wouldn't look at her. His eyes remained trained on Kolya. "Of course I understand the need to save one's leader but it almost seems unproductive to throw yourself into a situation you know nothing about. Maybe there's something more to this relationship that you would like to explain Sheppard. Better yet, explain it to her."

Kolya untied Elizabeth's gag and pushed her forward, throwing her off balance. John dropped his gun and, as it clattered loudly on the ground, he caught Elizabeth in his arms.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." John whispered.

"No, John, don't…" Elizabeth said looking up into his eyes.

"No, John, don't," Kolya mocked, "don't blame yourself Sheppard. I mean she is very pretty."

Elizabeth could feel John holding back the urge to explode at Kolya as Kolya taunted him. She tried to calm him but she was not sure he could endure much more of this without a outburst.

"So what is it about her that makes her different Major? The way her hair curls, the way she walks, her smile, or is it the way that infamous tight red shirt fits around her…"

"Kolya, you son of a bitch!" John screamed breaking his grip on Elizabeth and making a beeline for Kolya, fists raised. Before he could reach Kolya he was hit hard in the shoulder with a gun.

"John!' Elizabeth shouted as he felt to the floor gripping his should but a pair of hands held her back from running to his side.

"Tut, tut, tut." Kolya clicked with his tongue. "Major Sheppard, I thought you were at least going to make this a little bit hard.

Sheppard slowly got up and looked Kolya in the eye. "What do you want?"

"I want you to suffer." Kolya spat.

"Fine but let Dr. Weir leave. You and I both know she has nothing to do with this.'

Kolya laughed. "Don't think you're getting off so easy. In the beginning I thought I would need you're whole team but anyone can see by your ridiculously foolish behavior today that you care for Lizzie a bit too much."

John's eyes filled with rage, try as he might to hide it. He'd failed because he had wanted so badly to succeed; to save her. Kolya flashed one last grin at John before brushing past him.

"Move out." Kolya yelled as he pulled Elizabeth up beside him while John walked behind, surrounded by guards.

Kolya pulled Elizabeth closer and whispered. "Thank you for making this much more fun Elizabeth."

* * *

Author's note: I apologize if the written in the beginning of the second part was a little bit bad or confusing because action is a harder for me to right

Please review so I can continue to make the story better!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's another. It's a little shorter than the last two chapters and not as action packed but you John/Elizabeth shippers are going to really like the second part.

Sorry if the first part seems monotonous but I had to add it in.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"My God, son, sit down." Carson pleaded as Rodney resumed pacing loudly around the conference room. He had been ranting, wondering how this could have happened but had stopped when he realized that it didn't matter and, more importantly, no one was listening. But without any other course of action to take, he returned to pacing.

Ford, Teyla, Zelenka and Bates were also in the conference room but had been silent for quite some time trying to come up with different ideas of how to rescue Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard. Dr. Beckett had a look of annoyance since his eyes had been following Rodney for the last ten minutes.

"No, Carson I can't." Rodney yelled in frustration. This outburst served to wake most of the others at the table who had been deep in thought.

"Annoyin' us isna' gonna do anything." Carson reminded lightheartedly but the light atmosphere he created was soon engulfed by the previous gloomy mood.

"Well Carson, if you have any better ideas speak up!" Rodney screamed.

"Rodney, perhaps we could return to planet where they were captured." Dr. Zelenka stated looking up from his laptop and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Perhaps they…"

"Why would you even suggest that!" Rodney cried flailing his arms. "They've got Sheppard and Elizabeth. They've moved and they _don't_ want to be found!"

"Rodney! I was merely suggesting we look for clues on the planet." Zelenka retorted sternly.

"Yes, well…perhaps." Rodney stammered. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Dr. McKay's right." Ford added. "Kolya's too smart to leave anything behind that he doesn't want us to find."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Telya asked.

"We wait." Bates said as he turned to Teyla. "There's nothing we can do except keep an eye out for clues. Unfortunately we don't have the man power to go on millions of wild goose chases."

* * *

"So Major, how are you feeling today?" Kolya asked strolling into John's holding cell. 

"Aw, been better Kolyie." Sheppard replied sarcastically from where he sat on the floor in the corner. He slowly stood up but winced when he put too much weight on his injured arm.

"I wouldn't be giving attitude right now Sheppard, especially since you don't know where Elizabeth is."

Before Sheppard could answer Elizabeth came slowly up from behind Kolya. She held her head high but John knew she was a little worse for wear. She had small scratches all over her face, her lip was bleeding a little, and she was clutching her arm.

"John, I'm fine." Elizabeth reassured him as she walked over to him, albeit with a slight limp. "It's just a few scratches."

"But Sheppard, we both know this is only the beginning." Kolya laughed as he walked up behind Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her waist. She shuddered at his touch. John went to lunge at him, unable to control his own anger.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Kolya pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it to Elizabeth's throat. John froze. "So I really want to get to the bottom of this new relationship." Kolya said still clutching Elizabeth and the knife to her throat. "Why do you love her?"

"I don't love her. It's my duty to protect her." John responded coldly.

"I don't think that's true." Kolya said tightening his grip on Elizabeth and drawing a little blood as he pressed the knife harder against her throat. "Now, let's try again and tell the truth or Elizabeth might not leave this room under the best of conditions."

_My God John, it's not like he's going to take no for an answer._ Elizabeth pleaded with John in her mind.

"How do you feel about Elizabeth." Kolya asked and motioned to Elizabeth saying, "remember to be truthful."

"I…I…she's."

"Come on Sheppard, you've got her life in your hands." Kolya stated.

"I enjoy her company." Kolya tightened his grip on Elizabeth. "I like her!"

His grip tightened once again. John's head fell as he whispered. "I love her."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Kolya asked, his excitement palpable. "What was that Major?"

"I love her!" John shouted.

"Now that wasn't so hard." Kolya said letting go of Elizabeth, who merely continued to stare at John in astonishment.

_You couldn't have thought of a better way to tell me?_ Elizabeth thought. She then smiled to herself and walked over to John laying a hand on his arm. His eyes darted up from where he had been looking on the ground to search hers. Eventually his lopsided grin spread across his face as he realized she returned the affection. Unfortunately before Elizabeth could say anything Kolya was talking again.

"Well now that we are all caught up I would like to inform you of our future plans." As Kolya said this John wrap his arms protectively around Elizabeth and put himself between her and Kolya in a futile attempt to defend her. "As punishment for what you've done Major we are sending Dr. Weir to M8S-372. Then, after 2 hours, I'm sending in troops after her with only one order: kill."

"Kolya! That's ridiculous. You can't…"

"Oh but Major Sheppard I can and anyways we are giving her a gun. Whether she decides to use it or not is not my problem." Kolya said as guards came into the room and moved towards Elizabeth. John took a defensive stance but Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

"John, there's nothing we can do. He won't be reasoned with. Believe me I've tried. And I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Elizabeth soothed as she walked out form behind John and towards the guards. She looked back into his eyes and was hurt when she found him in so much pain. She mouthed '_I love…_' before John was knocked over the head.

As John blacked out the echoes of Elizabeth screaming his name rang in his ears.

* * *

Uh-Oh how's Lizzie going to survive...or is she? I'll update soon but I still would love to hear absolutely anything you guys have to say. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry it took me longer. This is a longer chapter so it took me longer to type up. There might be a few small errors because I'm tired and just getting annoyed at proof-reading this a million times.

Just some FYI: John is not on the Genii home planet(that is just a detail I wanted to let you in on, though it's not that important).

* * *

Chapter 5 

"You know, if Rodney was here, he would be annoying the hell out of you." Sheppard said, half hoping merely saying it would make it true. Unfortunately John Sheppard was alone, well, except for Kolya and five of his soldiers. John had been re-located to the gate room which now had multiple TV screens.

"It seems you've spared no time or expense while getting this ready Kolya." John said from the chair he was tied to in front of the screens.

"Oh, anything to make you feel worse." Kolya replied smiling at John. "I also wanted to make sure that you could see the look on her face when she dies begging for mercy."

"That won't happen. Elizabeth has been given survival training and she's far smarter…"

"Jonathon, you and I both know Dr. Elizabeth Weir will not last more than a day against my soldiers. If she's lucky." Kolya chuckled. "Of course she's intelligent, but she's no John Sheppard."

* * *

"What in the world!" Elizabeth screamed as she regained consciousness and opened her eyes.Staring back her were a pair of big yellow eyes. She jumped up and the yellow eyes, along with their monkey-like body, hopped off of her. Once upright Elizabeth leaned on a tree and calmed herself. The pains from her brief meeting with Kolya were coming back to her. Her arm was still a little tender but thankfully her leg felt far better. 

The monkey-like creature was still studying her and now had cocked its head to one side as if in confusion. In this cute position Elizabeth decided it was begging to be pet so she walked toward it. Unfortunately, she had been wrong.

As she reached out her hand to pet it, the yellow eyes turned blood red and the monkey started hissing. Even more regrettably, it jumped onto Elizabeth's injured arm and bit her. Elizabeth screamed and tried to throw the monkey off of her by flailing around, but it soon turned into falling down as she tripped over a rock and fell into a river. Thankfully the monkey creature did not seem fond of the water and ran away once it and Elizabeth landed.

_This is just perfect._ Elizabeth thought half crying. _This is not in my job description and now I'm soaked. Wait a minute, I don't remember getting here. The last thing I remember was...

* * *

_

Flashback

(woosh)

"Good-bye Dr. Weir. I'll be sure to take good care of Major Sheppard." Kolya said as he waved Elizabeth off.

She stepped through the stargate with two of Kolya's guards. Once through, Elizabeth quickly surveryed her surrounding. They were standing in a clearing which was surrounded by a wall of tall evergreens.

"Well Dr. Weir, we must bid you adieu for now." One of the guards said as he bent into a condescending bow.

"Until we meet again." The other laughed before he knocked her over the head with a gun.

As Elizabeth lay there losing consciousness one of the guards said. "Don't worry, by the time you wake up somewhere in this forest, I'm sure you'll have a few minutes to get your barings."

Behind their laughter there was a faint sound of water.

(end flashback)

* * *

"The Gate! The gate must be near the river." Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly. "Now if only…" 

She quickly lost her enthusiasm as she remembered what getting to the gate would entail. Of course there would be a few soldiers around the gate and there were certain to be soldiers on their way toward her very soon, if not already.

Elizabeth's eyes fell upon the gun the guards had left her. She had taken the one thrown to her by Ford but she hadn't even had the time to think. More importantly she'd had others who had been able to shoot for her. Now she had to take every shot for herself. Maybe it was selfish to hope the others would take the shots before her but it had always worked. Now it was different. Now she had to take every shot. Now she had to choose every target. Now she had to kill each attacker. Now, it was different.

_Come on Elizabeth. You've got to do this. If not for yourself than for John._ Elizabeth stopped. John was still with Kolya, blaming himself for the whole situation. Elizabeth could not let him do that. She slowly walked over to the gun which had its handle pointed towards her almost as if daring her to pick it up.

She grabbed it. It felt cold in her hands but she knew she would need it.

_Damn it!_ Elizabeth cursed. _Which way is the gate?_

Elizabeth scanned the area hoping an answer might be hidden in the trees.

_Well I could wait for the guards to come and see which way they come from._

_Or not._

_I could pick a direction and go. _And as much as Elizabeth would have loved to come up with a pros and cons list for this situation, she turned down stream and began to jog.

_Ok so Elizabeth, what are you going to do when you meet up with the soldiers? Well I'm going to…going to…well, run away, first off. Run far enough into the forest and then parallel with the river until I think it's safe to return._

Elizabeth felt slightly reassured now that she had something of a plan. Naturally she knew she needed a miracle to survive but she had to.

As if on cue, Elizabeth heard the sound of voices. She slowed to listen and walked a short distance into the forest as not to be seen. When she started to listen again she heard a sing-songy voice call. "Dr. Weir! Oh Dr. Weir. Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. We promise if you come out now we won't make it too painful."

Laughter echoed through the forest and fear gripped Elizabeth.

"Uh." The Voice sighed. "Lizzie we know you're around here. We don't want to have to shoot you before we have some fun."

Laughter filled the forest once again but Elizabeth's fear was replaced by hatred.

_You think I'm going to let you catch me and degrade me? Ha, you're as unbelievable as Kolya._

Elizabeth quietly went deeper into the forest but unfortunately soon heard the soldiers start to fan out. resignedly, she pulled her gun out and clicked off the safety.

Elizabeth saw a shape move to the right of her and stopped. Quivering, she raised the gun aiming at the shape but before she could truly convince herself to shoot, it suddenly lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. As they thudded Elizabeth felt the butt of the gun connect with her attackers head.

Once free from his unconscious grip Elizabeth scrambled up and ran parallel to the river as fast as she could since she knew the other soldiers must have heard their fall.

As she ran the tree branches pulled at her clothes and scratched her, as if trying to pull her back. After a couple of minutes her legs were burning and screaming at her to stop. If it had not been for her mind, which was too preoccupied with the idea of death to let her legs stop, she would have been caught.

She slowed when she heard voices again. This time the same voice returned from behind.

"Well, you put up quite a little fight back there Lizzie. Very impressive, but now it's time for our fun."

Elizabeth started sprinting again hoping she could out maneuver them, or out run them, or anything. Soon she could hear voices all around her.

"Don't get excited Liz." The Voice taunted. "No matter how close to the gate you get you'll never leave here alive."

'_Close to the gate'! I'm actually getting closer! _Elizabeth thought in surprise. She slowed and quieted her movements more. Suddenly there was movement all around her and two soldiers came out of the woods, surrounding her. She raised her gun but couldn't find the courage to shoot.

"Oh Lizzie, put the gun down." The owner of the taunting voice said as he approached Elizabeth and pushed her arm down. Elizabeth couldn't move: she was too scared of the other gun pointed at her. The Voice walked around and embraced her from behind.

"Now I've heard you're a difficult one." The Voice whispered into her ear. "You're not going to be difficult for me are ya, Liz? 'Cause we can make your death more or less painful and more or less slow."

Elizabeth was shaking with fear as the Voice's hands roughly searched every inch of her upper body.

_Elizabeth! You can't just let him do this._ Elizabeth screamed in her mind. _Remember John. Remember what he said!_

With this thought Elizabeth found new courage. She spun around in the Voice's arms and grabbed his face kissing him as hard as she could. His grip on her relaxed in surprise and the other soldier lowered his gun. With this slight reassurance Elizabeth executed her plan. She now had the gun sitting on the side of the Voice's face which was toward the guard. She quickly lifted that hand and pointed it at the other soldier's leg while continuing to kiss the Voice, praying she was holding his attention. After the shot rang out Elizabeth brought her hand back up swiftly and knocked The Voice in the head. Then Elizabeth did not want to wait around to see what would happen next. She sprinted in the direction she'd been going far faster than she thought she could even run.

She reached the gate and shot the guard in the leg, ran up and punched him hard in the face as he was fumbling with his gun which had been sitting at his side, knocking him out. _God, Elizabeth, what are you turning into? This just isn't like you. Well, there's no time to think about it now. Let's just go home.

* * *

_

"Well, Major Sheppard, I must say I'm impressed." Kolya said as he turned away from the TV screens since the feed near the stargate had been cut when the guard was shot.

"Well I guess you underestimated Elizabeth, Kolyie." Sheppard laughed.

"Oh, no matter she'll only end up back here for me to kill personally." John has a confused look on his face. "You didn't think I'd leave the potential to dial Atlantis, did you?"

(woosh)

John's heart sank as he saw the semi-soaked form of Elizabeth Weir walk through the even horizon.

* * *

A/N: I hope I made that believable enough. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but I'm not sure I got it all across as well as I could have. Don't worry, Elizabeth's emotions on her violence(though not killing) will be dealt with in the next chapter. 

I have completely forgotten to thank all of my proofreaders. Thank you Patriya, Autumn, Cathy, Mara, Rachel, Sarah, Katie, and Brenda. You guys caught all of my stupid errors. Thanks

Only two more chapters to go!


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this took me so long. I've just been really lazy. This chapter can get a little confusing at times so just stick with it because it is all explained at the end of the chapter and I hope that I got the characterizations right because I've been working on them for a long time._

Chapter 7

"Well, Dr. Weir, I never would have expected this from you." Kolya said as he strolled towards Elizabeth. "I hope you're happy with yourself because I normally do not treat people well who have injured my men."

"I apologize for causing any inconvenience Kolya, but you gave me no…"

"You little Bitch!" Kolya shouted. He slapped her and she crumpled to the floor, though more out of exhaustion than anything else. The gun she had been holding fell to the ground and slid out of reach. "How dare you take a tone with me? I tell my men to be nice, to make it quick and painless and this is how you repay me?"

Elizabeth sat up and stared coldly into Kolya's eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't find the anger she had expected but some other emotion she couldn't place; furthermore, she could tell Kolya was also surprised by this new emotion. She hesitantly stood up feeling more and more uncomfortable under his scrutinizing glare.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" John called from his chair feeling completely helpless in the situation. "Kolya if you lay another hand on her I'll…"

"Major, will you shut up!" Kolya barked. A sly grin spread across his face as the piercing silence echoed in Elizabeth's ears. "There's been a change in plans. You see I think I found a better use for lovely Elizabeth. I never truly noticed how beautiful she was before."

By this time Elizabeth was standing and beginning to back away in fear. Kolya, however, closed the distance quickly. Roughly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Elizabeth had no idea how she kept from throwing up, but, perhaps, the thought that that horrible moment might end soon had something to do with it. She heard John yelling in the background.

"Kolya, you bastard!" John spat. "Get your grimy lips off of her now!"

"You know Major." Kolya retorted breaking his kiss with Elizabeth, who merely stood petrified hoping she was having a nightmare. "Now that I have Elizabeth." He smiled. "I don't need you anymore. Anyways I think it might be punishment enough to know you'll die and leave Dr. Elizabeth Weir to be mine for the rest of her life. Or at least,that is, until she stops being entertaining to me."

"Kolya, my team will come get us before you…"

"Shut Up!" Kolya screamed and motioned to his guards. They started punching John hard in the face and stomach.

"No! Stop it, Please!" Elizabeth pleaded. Kolya held up his hand to make the guards stop. They moved aside and revealed John with blood smeared all over his face.

"Better yet," Kolya started again stroking Elizabeth's cheek. She shut her eyes tightly trying to block him out, "guards please escort Major Sheppard out. I'll deal with him later. I would like five minutes by myself with Elizabeth."

He purred her name into her ear and Elizabeth's blood ran cold. She would be alone; alone, with Kolya.

Once John was gone Kolya broke his embrace with Elizabeth and triumphantly walked to where John had been sitting.

_Come on Elizabeth, you can do this._

"I must say Liz, I never saw this coming." Kolya chuckled. "You are a very charming and interesting creature. I can see why Major Sheppard loved you."

Elizabeth couldn't find her voice to respond._ Elizabeth you have to. You need to._

Kolya slowly began to walk over to her again. "I'm definitely going to enjoy your company. But don't worry, eventually you'll be able to forget your other life and accept what you are now..." He brushed a curl out of her face.

"Mine."

_How dare he think that? I have to do this, for John!_

Elizabeth plastered a sweet smile across her face and looked into his excited eyes. "Kolya, I never thought I would be able to do this but I think that if I could ever accept taking a life, it would be yours."

Elizabeth quickly pulled out a gun from the back of her pants and aimed it clumsly at Kolya, who had a smirk on his face.

"I know you too well Dr. Weir. You can't shoot me. I'm not worth all you've worked for. Think of all those treaties you negotiated." Kolya continued as he comfortably strolled away from Elizabeth and around the room, all the while being followed by her gun. "How could you go against all of that because of me? I'm just not worth your life's achievements Elizabeth. And Sheppard, what would he think? Lowering yourself to that level!"

"He would know I'd done what I had to." Elizabeth answered with a slight shake in her voice.

Kolya turned and began to slowly walk back towards Elizabeth. "oh Liz, if you shoot me, you won't be the same strong-willed Elizabeth he 'loves.'" Kolya hissed. "You'll just be another mindless violent…"

"Stop It!" Elizabeth cried, her eyes watering. _Could he be right? Would John really…? No, he would love me. Wouldn't he?_

"You will not be the same Elizabeth Weir if you pull that trigger." Kolya stated as he stopped mere millimeters in front of the barrel of the gun. "Now, we've established it's not worth the repercussions so just put the gun…"

(Bang)

Kolya tumbled to the ground with his hand over his heart. Quickly his coat turned a deep red as his blood began to spread.

"Well," Kolya said coughing up blood. "I…I guess you'll just have to see what this means for your future."

"Don't worry Kolya," Elizabeth said her voice still shaky as she tried to calm herself down and wipe away the tears from her eyes. "I never should have thought of listening to you. John will love me no matter what I do. And at least now I know that when I really need to I will be able to kill the one person I hate most in this universe."

Kolya chuckled, even professing her pure hatred for him, he found her undeniably beautiful and he wished he would have noticed it sooner. He died with a smile on his face.

Elizabeth stood trembling, with the gun tightly grasped between her hands as it had been for the past minute though now it was aimed at the floor. She'd done it. Now, if only she could find a way to save…

"Elizabeth!" John stood in the doorway slowly lowering the gun he had in his hands as he took in the scene before him. "What…What happened?"

"I…I." Elizabeth started and the tears quickly reappeared in her eyes.

"Liz its ok." John comforted as he quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "You know you had to…right?"

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth chuckled through her tears. "Hey, how did you get away?"

"Come on," John said smiling. "You really think two guards are going to keep me away from you? But I've got to ask, where'd you get the gun?" John questioned realizing the gun she had dropped earlier was still on the floor.

"When I shot the guard I foolishly thought for a moment I'd be able to gate home. Thankfully I understood how naïve that was and got the guard's hand gun, well, after I knocked him out." She laughed before her eyes started to water again as she thought about all the violence she done that day.

"Come on." John said wiping her tears and pulling her closer. "Let's go home. We can talk about all of this once Carson checks us into the infirmary for a year or two."

_ Ok, I hope you liked it. Just one more chapter which I will post before next Thursday. Ya, I know that's not much of a promise but hey it is one. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, here's the last chapter. I'm sorry but the optimist came out in me and the ending is a little AU._

Chapter 7

"We've go unscheduled gate activity, Dr. McKay." Peter Grodin shouted across the control room over the alarm.

"Any IDC?" McKay asked.

"No, not…wait yes!" Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "It's Major Sheppard's IDC. Should I lower the shield?"

"Well it could be a…"

"Hey Rodney?" A voice called over the radio. "It's Sheppard. Elizabeth and I are not under fire but that could change at any moment. Please lower the shield."

"Roger that Major." Rodney replied as he motioned for Peter to lower the shield. "You're a go Major."

All eyes turned to the gate as Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir walked through. Though Shepard looked mostly untouched Elizabeth looked liked she'd been through hell. The scratches on her face had intensified during her run through the forest and there were now bruises where Kolya had hit her. Her clothes were torn in multiple places and she looked overall exhausted. Rodney quickly ran down the stairs to meet them.

" Carson, this is Rodney, we need a medical team down here. Dr. Weir seems to have multiple injuries. Major Sheppard, well, he oddly looks mostly uninjured." The last sentence left Rodney's lips hesitantly, as if, in saying it, Rodney thought Sheppard would drop down dead. As Rodney got closer to the couple he realized John was trying to get Elizabeth to do something.

" Elizabeth, please give it to me." Elizabeth shook her head slowly. " Elizabeth, no one blames you for what you've done and you shouldn't dwell on it. He was going to do god knows what to you."

"Major! Elizabeth." Rodney greeted happily once he reached them.

"Not now Rodney!" John barked waving his arm at Rodney to stop. " Elizabeth it's alright, you had to."

"How could I?" Elizabeth whispered, the reality of what she'd done truly sinking in now that the adrenaline was gone. "There had to be something else I could have done. What have I turned into?"

Elizabeth dropped the gun as she put her head in her hands and shook with tears. John pulled her in a hug.

" Elizabeth, don't blame yourself. It was a survival instinct. You haven't _become_ anything." John comforted.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked sniffling and looking into his eyes.

"Really." John stated and gazed down into her green, and now tear stained, eyes. "You are definitely still the woman I love."

To reassure her he pulled her in a kiss. A kiss that was a little bit premature in their new, and complicated, relationship but somehow it was also long over due.

Each relaxed into the kiss and would never have pulled away had it not been for a string of very loud coughs from a certain Scot.

"Uh, lassie, are ya alright?" Carson asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Does she look alright Carson? God, I thought you said you went to Voodoo medical school."

Carson stared coldly at Rodney before turning a warm smile on Elizabeth and John. "Ok you two, let's go. Do ya think ya can make walk? Rodney didn't convey your injuries as serious so I didn't bring gurneys."

Carson once again stared coldly at Rodney.

"Yes Carson." Elizabeth reassured him, though she didn't look as certain as she sounded. "I'm sure we'll be fiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Elizabeth squealed as John picked her up and began to follow Carson.

She would have protested but she was far too tired and at some point during their walk to the infirmary she fell asleep to the sound of John's heart beat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Voices?_

"Is she ever going to wake up?"

"My God! Do you ever shut up? She needs rest. You have no idea what she's been through!"

_Huh? Are they talking about me   
_

"Well of course not, you've failed to turn in your report thus far."

_Oh. It's John._

"Now Major." Elizabeth said sleepily, as she opened her eyes to the blinding light. "You know I will have to reprimand you for turning in your report late. What is this? The third time this month?"

" Well Dr. Weir." John replied. "I thought we should discuss some of it first. Before it gets put into the books."

Elizabeth had hoped this conversation could have waited till she was back in her office where she felt more secure but she knew with Carson in charge that could be weeks. "Of course. Rodney we would both be obliged if you could leave us alone. We have to discuss the content of Major Shepard's report."

While it sounded like a request, Rodney knew better. "You know, Elizabeth, it you two want to make out in the infirmary you just had to ask me to leave." Rodney chuckled as he turned and left.

"What a pest." John said shaking his head. A long silence followed which John finally decided to break. "I'm sorry. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Me too, John."

"I just didn't know if I was sure how I felt and I didn't want to mislead you and heck I knew I shouldn't feel that way." John said hanging his head. Another, silence followed. "I guess I was just in denial."

Elizabeth smiled to herself. "John, believe me, I was just as timid, but remember, whether we had previously admitted our emotions or not, Kolya still would've been able to do the same."

John cringed when she said Kolya's name. The man who had ordered her death and made John feel so helpless. John looked into her eyes and didn't find the sadness or pain he'd expected her to hold.

He'd failed to save her. But they had learned how they truly felt about each other and perhaps that was where Elizabeth's calm was coming from. But Elizabeth was right. It had become painfully obvious in this mission that they were not capable of hiding their emotions, so why not stop wasting the energy. Perhaps letting them show their affection, at times, would help them conceal it at others but that was a long shot and they both knew it. More importantly they knew now that if one of them was in danger there would be no way for the other to deny their love, no matter their official relationship status.

"I love you Elizabeth. "John whispered pulling her into a passionate kiss but was surprised when she gave him a small peck on the check and then leaned back and grabbed his hand.

"I think it might be a while before we'll be ready for another kiss." Elizabeth said squeezing his hand as he leaned back into his chair. "I mean, I know we both know how we feel but I don't want our relationship built so quickly on such an uneven foundation. As funny as that may sound."

For anyone else John may have argued but he would take it slow if it meant Elizabeth would have him. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That doesn't sound funny at all."

_Thank you for reading. I had a bunch of fun writing my first fanfic(well really finishing my first fanfic). I want to thank all my fellow german exchange students who proof read as well and Sarah, Brenda, Katie, and anyone else I forced to read this story. I'm looking to do some one-shots sometime soon._


End file.
